The present invention relates generally to golfing aids and more particularly to a golfing aid which assists in developing a desired inside-out golf swing for tee-to-green shots and for developing a putting stroke wherein the putter blade remains in close relationship to the putting surface and in perpendicular relationship to the intended line of putt throughout the putting stroke.
It is believed by most golf authorities that a proper golf swing effects an inside-out path of movement of the club head prior to impact with the ball for hitting shots between the tee and the green. An inside-out path of movement being defined as a path which is directed outwardly away from the golfer in a forward direction. As is common, however, with a large percentage of golfers, the path of movement of the club head passes along an outside-in path prior to impact with the ball which causes the shot to be pulled to the left of the target (for a right-handed golfer) or to impart a spin to the ball which causes the ball to slice to the right of the target. In either instance it is difficult to consistently get the ball to the desired target.
In another facet of the golf game, namely putting, it is desirable to maintain the putter head in closely adjacent relationship with the putting surface and perpendicular to the intended line of putt throughout the entire stroke so that the head makes uniform solid contact with the ball resulting in more consistent results.
While the inside-out club head movement is desirable for tee-to-green shots and the maintenance of the putter head in close relationship to the ground and perpendicular to the intended line of putt for putting, to applicant's knowledge, there have been no devices developed which adequately assist a golfer is obtaining these objectives and particularly one device which adequately assists the golfer in obtaining both objectives.